1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to silencers, and more particularly, to silencers for firearms.
2. Background of Related Art
When a firearm is fired multiple sounds may be generated. These sounds may be generated from ignition of a round, from the discharge of propellant gas from the end of the barrel of a firearm, from the bullet in flight, from the bullet when it finds terminal impact, etc. Multiple techniques may be employed to address these sounds. Typically a silencer may be capable of attenuating some of these sounds associated with firing of the firearm.
A silencer generally takes the form of a cylindrically shaped metal tube with various internal mechanisms to reduce the sound of firing by slowing the escaping propellant gas and sometimes by reducing the velocity of the bullet. The silencer is typically made of metal (e.g. steel, Aluminum, or titanium) that can withstand the heat associated with the escaping propellant gas. Efforts have been made to reduce the overall weight of the silencer. However, efforts to build lighter silencers have compromised the durability of the silencers by using thin metals. Also, efforts to build lighter and quieter silencers have resulted in complex assemblies of many parts, sometimes requiring tools to assist in assembly/disassembly.
A silencer may include a cylindrical core containing expansion chambers. The silencer may be attached to the barrel of a firearm. The silencer may also be attached to different firearms of the same caliber. (Caliber refers to the approximate diameter of the barrel bore (and the bullet) of a firearm, which is generally measured in inches or millimeters.
A silencer may help to reduce noise by trapping the propellant gases from the firing of the cartridge inside a series of hollow (expansion) chambers. As the trapped gas expands, migrates, and cools through the series of chambers, its pressure and velocity decrease by thermodynamic principles. This results in sound wave attenuation. The series of chambers may be divided by baffles, which are metal dividers that separate the expansion chambers. Each baffle may include a hole aligned to the barrel bore to permit the passage of the bullet through the silencer. The hole is typically larger than the bullet caliber to minimize the risk of “baffle strike” i.e. the bullet contacting the baffle. Baffles may be made of similar or different material as the cylindrical core. The shape of each baffle may include a flat or a curved surface. One popular technique includes forming a stack of baffles using alternating angled flat surfaces. In this technique the stack of baffles may be welded to the cylindrical core. By doing so, however, the stack of baffles may not be removed from the cylindrical core for replacement or for cleaning purposes.
In another technique a stack of baffles may be formed by welding individual baffles together. The stack of baffles may then be welded to the cylindrical core. In this technique, the joints where the individual baffles are welded together, or where the stack of baffles are welded to the cylindrical core may suffer from fatigue over time and may eventually become a point of failure. In addition, the materials used in forming the welded joints may increase the overall weight of the silencer.
Also of common technique is the use of multiple components to capture and restrain the cylindrical metal tube, both axially and concentrically, and internal components as an assembly in direct contact with each other using threads, fasteners, and features in the components and usually involving tools for assembly and disassembly. This creates complex component manufacturing features and increases both ease of use difficulty, and cost, as well as failure point considerations.
The apparatus of the present disclosure are directed toward improvements in the existing technology.